Providing real-time or up-to-date road traffic data is an area of interest for many mapping/navigation service providers and original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). For example, service providers and OEMs historically have published data to indicate traffic levels for various road links in mapped areas. However, service providers face significant technical challenges to determining how much, if any, of the observed traffic can be attributed to specific causes such as events occurring at venues or other points-of-interest. More specifically, there are many technical challenges related how to automatically detect and assess the overall impact that a venue or other similar point of interest has on regional road traffic.